


[podfic] Dalliance

by Alien Reads (IneffableAlien), IneffableAlien



Series: Alien Reads (podfics) [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dom/sub Undertones, Femme Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pretty Aziraphale (Good Omens), Regency, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/Alien%20Reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/IneffableAlien
Summary: From the author:Heaven assigns Aziraphale to investigate the goings-on of the scandalous Duke Asquith—disguised as a fetching chambermaid. It just so happens Lord Crowley makes an appearance at the duke’s party, on assignment from Hell.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Alien Reads (podfics) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675000
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	[podfic] Dalliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CousinSerena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinSerena/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dalliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410952) by [CousinSerena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinSerena/pseuds/CousinSerena). 



[Listen on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FrFl_N1g01JqKWd4Z0GHkITWWku-lmRW).

**Author's Note:**

> xx [siliconealien](http://siliconealien.tumblr.com)


End file.
